


By The Pool

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Timothé Really Likes Watching Armie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Timothée likes to watch as his boyfriend engages in the most mundane things. Sometimes this leads to exciting things.





	By The Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larawashere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larawashere/gifts).



> Okay, so I was just really bored and started working on this on my phone and well, why not post it, huh?  
> But I also had important things to share with you guys. My computer is falling apart (literally) and because it's a hell to post or edit anything from the phone, it might take me some time to post the next chapter of You Oughta Know. I hope I can do it in the next few days, but we'll have to wait and see.

When your boyfriend is a six foot five blond man with the features of a Greek God, you get used to finding yourself staring at him in awe as he does the most mundane things in the world.

 

To Timothée it wasn't a surprise when he caught himself staring as Armie took care of the gardening, or as he cooked them a meal, or when he showered and shaved. Everything he did was beautiful and in a way Timothée couldn't really explain, extremely arousing.

 

He loved to watch as Armie bathed in the sun. The nonchalant way he lied down on the grass, the way his toned and naked body shined as the sun hit him, the way the thin layer of sweat that covered his body glistened.

 

But he had to admit his favorite part was when he was swimming on the pool. Armie was a spectacular swimmer, his long legs and arms moved with grace, he was fast and although not smug about it, he could pretty much beat everyone they knew.

 

Sitting on a chair by the pool, Timothée had a perfect view of Armie swimming and an even better one of him leaving the pool. Each step he took on the ladder, an inch of his wet body was revealed and Timothée could only stare.

 

By the time Armie stepped on the grass, fully naked and with his hair disheveled, Timothée already had a hard on. He stared at his boyfriend up and down, a smile on his lips as he watched him walk over to the wooden table to grab a dry towel.

 

His marvellous ass had water dripping from it and running down his thick thighs, it was truly a heavenly sight. Timothée maintained his focus on his boyfriend, a little smirk as his hand moved down to his cock, giving slow and long strokes.

 

When Armie turned to him, a grin soon appeared on his lips. Timothée was transfixed on him, his red lips quivering and his cheeks flushed a dark crimson as he started pumping himself a little faster and a little rougher.

 

Armie leaned against the table, arms crossed and eyes focused on his younger boyfriend. He licked his lips, enjoying the sight of Timothée as his hips buckled, his legs trembled and he threw his head back.

 

A moan left the brunette and although Armie could barely hear it, he knew it was his name that had escaped his lips. It was always his name that echoed when Timothée was aroused.

 

Their eyes locked and Timothée smiled; they didn't need words, they both knew exactly what each other wanted. They knew exactly how this staring game would end.

 

It only took Armie a couple of steps to reach Timothée, who held onto his hips and pulled him close, his mouth eagerly wrapping around the hardening shaft. He looked up at Armie as he moved his head, a sweet look on his eyes as he filled his mouth with the long and thick cock, feeling as it stretched his lips to the maximum.

 

Armie's fingers knotted on Timothée's soft curls, his hips slowly thrusting forward as he fed Timothée with more and more of his cock. The brunette gagged on him, drool dripping from the side of his mouth, coating Armie's dick and balls.

 

Armie threw his head back, Timothée's name leaving his lips repeatedly as he felt his body tremble. The brunette had his face buried on his crotch, his hands squeezing and pinching his ass and from time to time, his finger brushed against the puckered hole, teasing his boyfriend.

 

Armie could barely keep himself up. He leaned forward, holding onto the chair and gave a couple more powerful thrusts. He hissed, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as his orgasm washed over him and he filled Timothée's mouth with his semen.

 

Timothée moaned, the warm thick liquid running down his throat as he swallowed everything he could take. He pulled out, his tongue swirling around the sensitive head as Armie shuddered, riding down the wave of his orgasm.

 

Armie locked his eyes with Timothée as he sank down to his knees. He rested his hand on the back of the brunette's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly. His large and warm hand slid down Timothée's sweaty naked chest and to his cock, wrapping his hand around it and pumping it slowly.

 

Armie could taste himself in Timothée's mouth and that nearly got him fully hard once again. He moaned softly through the kiss, feeling Timothée's hands slid down his back, taking in every inch of skin he could reach.

 

He reclined the chair, pushed Timothée down and spread his legs. His large hand moved from Timothée's cock to his hole, teasing it softly with his fingertips.

 

Timothée bit on Armie's lower lip, pulling on it as he felt his body relax to his boyfriend's touch. His fingernails dug on Armie's back just as a finger entered him, pumping him slowly. He moaned, throwing his head back as a few dribbles of sweat run down his body.

 

Timothée felt Armie's lips on his Adam's apple and groaned, his cock twitching in excitement. As another finger entered him, Timothée held tight onto Armie's arms and buried his face on his shoulder. He moved his hips to meet Armie's thrusts and clenched his hole around the fingers. No one had ever made him feel the way Armie did, especially not using just their fingers.

 

Timothée felt his body tremble, his cock throbbing and when he least expected he felt an earth shattering orgasm take over his body. His balls tightened, from his cock ropes of white thick cum erupted and landed on his and Armie's chest.

 

Timothée sighed, his entire body relaxing on the chair as his eyes closed. Armie smiled, the brunette had a look of pure bliss on his face as he lied there, catching his breath. He placed soft kisses on the brunette's face, before placing one on his still quivering lips and snuggled himself close to Timothée on the chair, their arms wrapping around each other and their legs tangled. He buried his face on the crook of Timothée's neck and let out a sigh of joy.

 

Timothée smiled as his fingertips traced Armie's spine and the older man shivered slightly. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and pulled Armie closer. The only thing better than watching Armie was being embraced by him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Comment and kudo, I love to read your feedback.  
> Follow me on tumblr, I'm raquelsantos92


End file.
